


Angels and demons

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey drops in on Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and demons

**Author's Note:**

> This was for [](http://seekie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seekie.livejournal.com/)**seekie** who made two manips of Lindsey with bat wings.

Title: Angels and demons  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Word Count: 2,246  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: This is very AU at the start of Season 5.  


**Angels and demons**

I scratched at a spot between my shoulder blades while I waited to see if he’d come outside. He really didn’t have any reason to leave the building any longer, they’d set him up with a fancy penthouse now. Finally, I grew impatient and stood up, flexing my muscles. This was the tricky part and I still wasn’t used to it yet. Licking my lips, I tried to judge the distance between the buildings.

If I didn’t have a running start, it would be a bitch and a half to get up high enough. I walked halfway across the roof and took a deep breath. This part was always frightening and exhilarating at the same time. I couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. He’d never believe it. Hell, part of the time I didn’t believe it either.

It didn’t take long to get to the edge of the roof and I used that as a springboard, pushing off with my feet. Folding my arms around my body, I let myself fall for a moment. The people on the ground looked like ants. It was a pity that none of them would look up at me, they’d freak out. My wings unfurled, catching the wind that was rising up from between the buildings.

As I rose up on the breeze, I couldn’t help but smile. The feeling of air on my skin was almost heavenly. I circled the building as I went, peering into the windows. It didn’t matter if the workers inside saw me, anyone I’d worked with before was probably dead by now. For all they knew, I was a figment of their imaginations.

By the time I reached the penthouse windows, my back was starting to scream. I hadn’t gone this high before, my body wasn’t used to it yet. Perching on one of the ledges, I waited for him to show up. From what I could see, he had a rather nice setup. I still didn’t understand why he would have joined the enemy, but he must have had a good reason for it.

When the door to the room opened, I banged on the glass. The look on Angel’s face was priceless. Too bad I hadn’t brought a camera. He came over to the window and blinked a few times. I could see him talking, but the glass was too thick to make out the words. I pointed up, mouthed the word ‘roof’, and took off again.

He made it up there before I did. Too bad he was standing where I wanted to land. “Back up, you jackass. I don’t want to knock you off the damn roof.”

I’d never seen him move that fast before. If I hadn’t been too busy concentrating on my landing, I would have laughed. The moment my feet touched the roof, I pulled my wings tight to my back. Angel came over to where I was, but stayed just out of reach. “Since when do you have wings?”

“It’s a side effect of the ritual. You think I wanted them on purpose?” I made a rude noise in his direction.

“And you flew all the way up here?” There was a little bit of awe in his voice.

“No, I clicked my heels together and wished there was no place like home.”

He moved closer and started to reach his hand out before snatching it back. “Can I?”

“Just be gentle, they aren’t as strong as they seem.” I spread my left wing carefully so he could have a better look.

Angel’s fingers brushed over the skin, making me shiver. “You have wings. And you fucking _flew_.”

“I think we’ve already established that, Angel.” Maybe seeing me again had fried his brain or something. “It’s cold up here; think we could take this inside?”

“The Senior Partners want you dead, Lindsey. I saw a memo about it when I signed on. You shouldn’t be here at all.”

My jaw dropped a little. Was he actually concerned about me? “Don’t worry; the tattoos keep me hidden from them. I could dance naked in the lobby and they’d never know I was there.”

A strangled sound came from his throat. Apparently the idea of me dancing naked wasn’t a bad one. “Follow me.”

A few minutes later we were inside of the penthouse. The place looked even fancier from the inside. “Nice place you have here. Did you sell your soul for it?”

Angel went to shove me against the wall and I pushed back with more force than he’d been expecting. I watched as he went sailing over the coffee table. He glared at me from the floor. “Let me guess, that’s another side effect?”

“No, that’s from me training my ass off.” I walked over to where he was and held out my hand. Angel smacked it away before getting up without my assistance. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not evil, Lindsey.”

“From what I understand, if you were evil then you’d be wearing leather pants. Those certainly aren’t leather. They aren’t very flattering at all. You should let Lorne pick out something better; those make your ass look big.”

The vein under his left eye started to twitch. “Did you just say I had a fat ass?”

“It does match the rest of you. I didn’t know vampires could get fat.” My mama had always told me it wasn’t a good idea to poke a bear, but it had been so damn long since I’d heard his voice that I simply couldn’t help myself.

Angel snarled something I didn’t make out before he came leaping across the living. He hit me with enough force to drive the air out of my lungs and the two of us went rolling on the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks. Somehow his arm ended up between my teeth and I bit down as hard as I could, making him bellow in pain. He countered by grabbing one of my wings. I went absolutely still.

“If you don’t get your damn teeth out of my arm, I’m going to break your wing. I’ll give you to the count of three. One. Two. Thr...”

I let go and spat on the floor. “I’ve broken that one before, it took forever to heal. Don’t do it.”

Sighing, he released me before rolling onto his back. “How’d you break it?”

“It was stupid. I didn’t look before I jumped off of a roof, clipped my wing on the side of a building and fell like a stone. I even managed to break my arm too.” I rubbed my fingers over the spot I’d broken.

“You want to tell me why you’re here?” He made no effort to get up from the floor and I wondered if I’d hurt him during the fight.

I shifted my body until my chest was resting on his. “I wanted to see the look on your face when I showed up outside of your window. I don’t think shocked begins to cover it.”

He chuckled softly. “That can’t be the only reason. And you seem to be making yourself awfully comfortable there, Lindsey.”

“You’re nice to lie on. It must be all that vampire fat.” I poked him a couple of times in the ribs until he growled. “I wanted to know why on earth you were working for Wolfram and Hart. You fought against them for years and all of a sudden you’re on their damn payroll?”

“It’s complicated.” His hand came up and traced one of the tattoos on my shoulder. “They made me a deal, did a mass memory wipe, and here we are. The others don’t remember what happened.”

I chewed on my lip until it started to bleed. “You made a deal with the devil, stole your friends’ memories, and Wolfram and Hart turned you into the new CEO? You seriously don’t see anything wrong with that?”

“Lindsey...”

Shaking my head, I pressed my fingers on his lips. “Don’t try to explain. I have a feeling I won’t to know the details. Let me guess, you think you can change the place from the inside out, right?”

A tiny groan escaped my throat as he started to suck on my fingertips. “You can’t fucking change this place, it’s _evil_. No matter what you do, you’re going to end up hurting more people than you help. Trust me on this. I worked here for years; I know what I’m talking about.”

“I have to try.”

The way he said it made me know that no matter what I said or did, I wouldn’t be able to change his damn mind. So be it. “Ever fuck a guy with wings before?”

“No, can’t say that I have.”

A smile spread across my face as I kicked my shoes off. “Bet you can make me fly.”

Angel sat up and started shedding clothing while I worked on getting my pants off. He curled his hand around the back of my neck, bringing me in for a kiss. I didn’t back away until I needed to breathe. “Bed. Now.”

We made our way to his bed, knocking over furniture and kicking things out of the way as we moved. When his legs bumped against the mattress, I pushed him back until he was lying down. “I know you like it on top Angel, but you’d crush my wings. We’ll improvise.”

Getting onto the bed, I straddled his hips. Leaning down, I nipped and kissed my way up his body, pausing to bite one of his nipples. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling just tight enough to make me groan. “Get up here, bat boy.”

“‘Bat boy’? I’ll have you know I’m a bat _man_.” Just for that, I bit down on Angel’s other nipple, causing him arch off the bed.

I worked my way up to his mouth and kissed him, making it last as long as possible. “You have anything we can use?”

“Check the nightstand.”

His hands slid down my chest. Every time he came into contact with one of my tattoos, it felt like lightning was running down my spine. I fumbled around in the drawer for a moment, tossing a few things out before my fingers closed on a bottle of lotion. “Are you sure about this, Lindsey?”

“Let’s see... I’m naked in your bed, lying on top of you with your cock brushing against my ass. I’m going to go with yes.” I wriggled until he moaned.

Scooting backwards, I uncapped the lotion and poured a generous amount in my hand. Then I grabbed his cock, slicking it up. I added just the right amount of pressure to make him writhe underneath me. “How long has it been, Angel?”

“The last time was when I caught up with you just outside of the city. I screwed your brains out against that crappy pickup of yours.”

“Fun times.” My hand dipped lower, brushing over his balls before I rolled them in my palm. “Do you remember what you said?”

He moaned, sending a shiver down my spine. “We shouldn’t have waited so damn long.”

I nodded. “You were afraid of what might happen.” Adding more lotion, I got myself ready and moved into position. “Angel? Don’t hold back tonight. Give me everything. Can you handle that, big guy?”

“Hell yes.”

His fingers dug into my hips as I slowly lowered myself onto his cock. By the time he was buried inside of me, I was panting. Using the bed to brace my feet, I began to move. It was slow at first, and then he started to thrust his hips. “Touch me.”

When his fingers curled around my shaft, it took me a minute to realize the noises I heard were coming from my own throat. His hand matched our movements and I soon lost the ability to make real words. What poured from his lips was a string of curses, my name, and ‘faster’. Faster I could do.

My hands were all over his body, touching every available inch of skin. He was warmer than I remembered or maybe I was making enough heat for the both of us. My thumbs pressed against his nipples and then I dragged my nails across them.

“So close, Lindsey. I want to see your wings, spread them for me.”

With the next thrust of his hips, I let my wings fall open before extending them. The tips brushed against the walls. I had to be careful or I was going to end up hurting myself. Wings weren’t exactly an indoor thing.

Angel twisted his fingers, bringing me over the edge with a scream and followed me soon after. I collapsed down on him, covering both of us with my wings while I tried to catch my breath. Muttering something about an angel fucking a demon, I ran my tongue along his throat.

“You’re not going to stay, are you?” His voice was so soft that I barely heard it.

I eased off of him and rested my head on his shoulder. Angel’s fingers brushed against my cheek, making me tilt my face. “You know I can’t. If you ever get away from this place and whatever hold they have on you, come find me.”

He managed a very small smile. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

“Good.”


End file.
